


Sharing Is Caring

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Adorable Men, Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gloves, Hats, M/M, Scarves, Sharing Clothes, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: There are several, likely more, times through a marriage/relationship you and your significant other swap clothes, end up dressing the same or just plain steal one another's shirts, pants, etc. And Eggsy finds himself in Merlin's quite often.Throughout the winter months, Eggsy ends up in his husband's hats, gloves and scarves. Seeming like the only one who ends up in these situations, until one day, years later, Merlin is caught in Eggsy's.---Or the three times Eggsy ends up in Merlin's gloves, hat and scarf, and the one time Merlin ends up wearing his.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Christmas Giveaway [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasnttrainedforthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnttrainedforthis/gifts).



> I am SO sorry this is so late! But I got sucked into a new story, and it's about halfway done, but wanted to work on something cute and light (new thing is heavy). 
> 
> I intended this to be a three plus one, because the request worked perfectly that way!
> 
> So as part of my giveaway, Iwasnttrainedforthis, asked for: Hi! For your 12 days of Christmas, can I request Merwin, borrowing each others hat/scarf/gloves/etc? I pick #18. Happy holidays!
> 
> And I hope this delivers!

1

“Alright, come on boy!” Eggsy grabbed JB’s lead, his gloves and a hat to shove over his head before they headed out into the snowy World.

It was rare for London to be so white, fluffy and cold in November, but Global Warming and all that wonderful shite seemed to change everything; not that Eggsy were complaining. They had a good four inches, it cloaked the gardens, dusted walkways and made the World seem magical. Their breath came in huffs, leaving trails of white, misted condensation in their path. Eggsy shoved a gloved hand into a pocket, whistling while JB took a piss on a nearby tree. He nodded hello to fellow passerby's, and greeted a few with fellow canine companions of their own.

There were even a sweet old couple with a French Bulldog, name was Lola, who fancied JB quite a bit and he were just as chuffed by the fawn coated beauty.

“Think we should grab a cocoa for Ham, yeah?” Eggsy asked the eager pug. He yipped and boofed up Eggsy’s leg, clawing his trousers as if he were the one to receive the sweet chocolate treat. “I knew you’d agree.”

They stopped at a pink and purple trolley, cups of cocoa, cuppas and to-go mugs of coffee littered the body with a sign: Trish’s Sweet Stop, in cursive on the front.

“Two raspberry cocoa’s, please.” It was a favorite, something he and Merlin indulged in a few times a week. And Trish’s Sweets was the only place that sold it. They even tried to make it at home once; that did NOT turn out well. “Thanks, luv.” Eggsy winked.

The young lady’s already rosy red cheeks warmed further. “Four quid, please.” She spoke sweetly to JB as Eggsy procured his wallet, a hand slipped out of his pocket leaving him glove-less during the action, and handed her a five pound note.

When she went to hand him change, Eggsy waved her off. “Keep it, yeah? Stay warm.” He grabbed the cocoa and wandered off home.

“Babe! I’m home!” Eggsy called upon his return, hanging his scarf and JB’s lead, and toed his boots off. “Got us a surprise!” He enthused warmly, accepting the offered affection his husband placed upon his lips.

“Mmm. Smells like Trish’s,” Merlin hummed appreciatively. He helped Eggsy out of the jacket, emptying pockets like they always did, and frowned. “Why did ye have my gloves?” Merlin held up a large black wool set of knitted gloves. They were the ones his mother sent up last Winter, even Eggsy had his own pair.

Eggsy laughed, “Oh! Must have grabbed the wrong ones.” He shook his head. “No wonder they slipped off.”

“Ye didn’t notice when you put them on?” Merlin raised a brow as he popped them into his own jacket pocket. “Fingers a wee bit long for yours,” he continued, helping himself to one of the hot beverages Eggsy brought home.

“Yeah, well, was in a hurry to get this one out.” He bent to give JB’s ear a scritch.

Merlin moaned, “This is so good.” It seemed he had half drained by the time Eggsy was able to settle in the sitting room, Merlin tucked close beside him, with It's a Wonderful Life playing on the telly. “My tongue will hurt tomorrow,” he murmured, confirming Eggsy’s unspoken assumption.

“Probably.” Eggsy wasn’t far behind him, draining it as if it wasn’t consumed, it’d evaporate.

\---

2

“Babe! We need anything from Tesco?” Eggsy called from the foyer. “Gotta grab Haz a few things, he’s feeling under the weather.” His former mentor, current father-figure, fell ill with the flu. Eggsy offered his service, obtaining the makings for chicken soup and other staples for one who was ill, and planned to head out. “He said he sent an email,” Eggsy followed up with.

Because of Harry’s current state, Percival was appointed interim Guenevere while Merlin would handle Arthur duties. Not that it was much different from any other day, Kingsman usually ran at the hands of Merlin with Harry as a nice face. Of course the older man WAS coming into his own, the weight of the crown suited his shoulders, but Merlin was a helpful source for information.

“JB needs more T-R-E-A-T’s.”

“Alright. I’ll bring home a pizza, yeah? Gonna make mum’s soup for him.” A recipe passed down from his great grandmum, to grandmum and finally his mum. Eggsy used it enough, he didn’t even need a recipe card anymore. It was cheap, easy and would freeze well. So they had a lot of that while money was tight growing up. 

“Aye. Wish the peacock well. Tell him I’ll be in touch.” Merlin appeared from the sitting room. “Dress warm.” He tightened Eggsy’s scarf, laying a delicate kiss to his mouth, and leaned away with a peculiar smile.

“Wot?” Eggsy gazed down at himself. “I match!” He claimed. Ever since that ONE time Eggsy had two different colored trainers on, Merlin hadn’t gone a day without letting him live it down.

Merlin chuckled warmly, “I know. But this--” he yanked on the green and gold woven alpaca scarf, “--is mine,” he finished with a fond grin.

“Oh!” Eggsy squeaked. “Guess it is!” He beamed cheekily up at him, lifting on his tiptoes to peck his nose. “And I’m keeping it on. Smells like you,” Eggsy added with a saucy wink. “Bye. Love you!” He hopped up to smooch his mouth and darted out, the ghost of Merlin’s laughter lingered behind him in the wintry wind.

\---

3

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eggsy ran down the stairs, straight to the foyer to don his hat, jacket and scarf, shoving gloves on, as well as boots. He promised his mum to pick up Daisy from daycare...and he’d forgotten.

Before Merlin could even inquire where he was headed, Eggsy was out the door and climbed into the Kingsman cab to fetch the four year old. It weren’t far, just five blocks and he could have walked but it were bloody damn cold out. They pulled up along the curb, he spotted Daisy and one of the teachers with her about to walk back inside.

“Wait here!” Eggsy begged and flew out from the cab. “Dais! Baby! I’m so sorry!” He jogged toward them, out of breath once he reached her. “I’m so sorry! Lost track of time,” he apologized weakly. Eggsy situated his hat out of his eyes. What was wrong with it? Maybe it had slid down as he ran. 

Daisy stared up at him with an un-amused glare, and with little sympathy on her young face. “Mummy gonna be mad,” she simply stated.

Eggsy bit his lip, “I know, Flower. I’m sorry! Was just ten minutes?” He smiled nervously at Ms. Carson, a nice middle-aged woman who right then didn’t look so cheery. Eggsy sagged, “Look...me and my husband were redecorating her room, and I lost track of the day.” He’d just finished making her bed. “Surprise!”

“Really?!?!” Daisy finally let go of Ms. Carson’s hand to jump at Eggsy. He caught her with practiced ease, hoisting her up, resting her on a hip. “Is it Princess?!?!” She’d only been begging for a Princess themed room since he and Merlin purchased the house.

A nice upgrade from the two bedroom flat they lived in before. This one had four bedrooms, a formal office, dining room and spacious eat-in kitchen. It was a lot for just the two of them, but with Daisy spending more nights and talk of possible adoption, they wanted the extra room.

“You’ll just have to see, won’t you?” Eggsy dotted her cheeks in kisses, just to hear her laugh; it was a magical sound. He peered over her head, “Thank you so much. I’m very sorry.”

Ms. Carson’s frown turned up into a delicate smile. “It’s alright, just next time give us a ring on your way?” She leveled a serious stare before she bid Daisy goodbye and headed in out of the cold.

He got them in the cab, and said, “Sorry mate.” Eggsy strapped Daisy into the booster all his Kingsman cabs contained. “Home, please.” He righted his hat again.

Daisy’s brows scrunched together. “Why you have Hammy’s hat?”

“Huh?” Eggsy slipped it off and chortled; he plonked it back into place. “Guess I was in such a hurry, didn’t look.” He shrugged. “Hammy won’t mind.” And he didn’t.

Daisy’s room was also a big hit. Her grand, four poster Princess bed laden in sheer pink curtains was the peek of conversation at dinner that night.

\---

+1

“We’ve got hats, mittens, jackets, boots and extra socks.” Merlin tightened Gabriel’s heather grey knitted scarf around his neck, re-adjusted the matching knitted cap his mother made over a head full of dark brown, curly hair and stood with a nod; proud of his work. “Nice and cozy, aye?” He smiled down at the two, nearly three, year old boy who joined the house a year ago. “We're going to make a snowman. Ye ready?”

Gabriel flashed his biggest, dimpliest smile he could manage, crinkling his little nose and nodded.

“Alright. Let me get sorted. Ye sit right there like a good lad.” Gabriel tried to sit crisscross applesauce, but was so bundled his knees wouldn’t bend, and ended up plopping beside JB. He looked like an overstuffed bear, Merlin couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up and out. “Good boy,” Merlin praised. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together, in that way all father’s seemed to do, and helped Gabriel to stand on his boot covered feet. “Let’s go and make that snowman!”

“Yay!” Gabriel jumped, only to topple over again.

“Oh boyo,” Merlin chuckled. “Did I bundle ye too much?” He mused to himself as he stood Gabriel for a second time.

Gabriel raised his mitten cloaked hands, grunting and whining to be held. “Uppy! Up!”

Merlin raised a brow, “What do we say?”

“Pease!!” Gabriel added as if it pained him.

“Good lad.” Merlin hefted him up, resting on a hip, and took the boy out into their garden.

There wasn’t a lot of snow, but enough of the soft, white fluffy substance to create a snowman no bigger than Gabriel. Which meant a lot of time spent on his knees, but Merlin considered it all worth it to see the bright, magical smile Gabriel had the entire time. While they dubbed their snowman: George, since Gabriel was obsessed with Curious George, JB chased his own tail, bored with the men’s snow fun.

“I think he’s handsome.” Merlin held Gabriel. “Should we take a picture for daddy?” He was sure it’d melt by the time Eggsy returned home.

Eggsy was on his first overseas mission since Gabriel’s adoption, off to Korea to settle a few international affairs with their Kingsman branch there, and wasn’t due back for another four days.

Gabriel nodded and shouted, “Daddy!” He loved Eggsy so much; it warmed Merlin’s heart.

“Okay. One for daddy.” Merlin sat in the snow, beside their George, and snapped a selfie with his mobile so Eggsy could see him, Gabriel and their creation.

He sent the picture with a text: We made a thing. Gabriel is quite proud of it. His name is George. We miss you. Love Ham and Gabe, xoxo.

“Come on. I’ll show ye how to make a snow angel!” Merlin stood, tossing Gabriel up and caught him, as his phone pinged with an incoming text. “Daddy got our picture!” Merlin announced as he swiped the screen.

“Yay!” Gabriel bounced, his foot dug into Merlin’s hip.

“Ack!” Merlin hiked him higher onto his hip. “It says…” Merlin scrolled through, a slow smile formed on his lips. “Oh…” He laughed as he looked back at the photo. There he was, with their little man, dressed for the weather in EGGSY’S hat, gloves and scarf. No wonder his fingers were a bit cramped, Merlin thought it from the cold. “I have daddy’s winter gear on!” Merlin chuckled.

Gabriel giggled, “Daddy! Hi!” He waved at Merlin’s mobile.

“Daddy can’t see ye, sweet. Tonight, aye?” Gabriel looked momentarily heartbroken, before the promise of a nighttime call soothed the little frown on his face. “Come on.” Merlin carried him over toward a patch of untouched snow. “Let’s make angels for daddy.”

And they did, sending off another selfie of the two candid men in snow with rosy cheeks, and red noses, and the snarky proclamation Eggsy's garments looked better on Merlin. Eggsy had other opinions, and a naughty response about fun once their little tyke was tucked in bed and asleep; Merlin considered it a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated holidays and a happy new year! I hope it's treating you well and you're happy, and healthy!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr! @stronglyobsessed


End file.
